1. Field of Invention
The invention relates mainly to digital imaging and photographic camera technology for detection of electromagnetic radiation.
2. Other areas
Other potential areas can be systems for digital photography and imaging, medical, research, industrial, civil and military surveillance, monitoring and automatic sensor function. The electromagnetic radiation to be detected can be of all kinds including but not limited to ordinary visible light, UV-light, IR-light and THz-radiation.
Examples of applications for this technology:                Motion Detectors with Imaging Capability        Biological, Medical and Surgical Imaging        Cell and Sub-cellular Imaging        Implanted Devices        Micron and Nanosized Vehicles for guidance and reconnaissance        Imaging from Aircraft, Space Vehicles or Rovers, particularly small robotically controlled vehicles, such as Micro or Nano        Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (MUAV, NUAV)        Ultralight large arrays for Space and Astronomical Imaging.        
3. Description of Related Art